Ideas and Random Drabble
by bigrc71
Summary: This is where I will post ideas and random thoughts that pop into my head while writing. They are here for you to give feedback on or because the ideas didn't fit into the story I am working on. Hope you like what is posted here. Please leave feedback.


**PLEASE READ THIS. IT'S IMPORTANT.**

 **Today I was watching some of the Amazon Lily Arc and I was thinking about how I could take this portion of the story and change it a bit to fit my story, Luffy's Journey to Become the King Again. Now this is tied to the story but I am uncertain as of right now if this is how it will play out. I am working on the Skypiea Arc and have quite a bit of the story to cover before I get to the Amazon Lily arc. More than likely this will be relatively short. I will likely post random thoughts here just for fun when something comes to mind. Some of it may be sexual in nature so keep that in mind. But I will also give a warning at the top that their may be mature content in the post. This is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy.**

Luffy ran past Granny Nyon and took the meat off her plate as he did previously because let's face it Luffy is hungry or complains about being hungry like 18 hours out of every day.

Granny Nyon yells to Luffy, he stops and turns around. She looks down at her paper again before jumping up and knocking him down to the ground.

'Man even the old people are strong on this island' Luffy thinks to himself.

He proceeds to let the Kuja Pirates who have been pursuing him since learning of his presence on the island, capture him. They again tie him up with the iron like snakes

As he is being transported to the Arena he is talking to his captors but no one responds.

"What is the deal with these snakes?" He asks. No response. "They are really strong!" He says.

"This is what you get for trespassing on our land, man." A kuja finally responds

"Don't talk to the man." Another Kuja says to the other warrior

"Come on, it's not like I came here on purpose." He whined.

The Kuja remained quiet the rest of the time until they got to the Arena.

Luffy get dropped off in the middle of the Arena again and awaits his execution. This time instead of struggling he just sits there and waits for Boa Hancock to make her appearance. Just a few minutes later he hears all of warriors in the arena start yelling and cheering for the Snake Princess and her sisters.

Hancock sits down and starts talking to Luffy. "Now then, let me ask you, man. How, and for what purpose, did you come to this island?"

This time fully aware of how he got there. He answers her truthfully. "I was sent flying here because of Kuma's power. Last thing I remember before I woke up here was running from an Admiral on the Sabaody Archipelago."

This statement sparked Granny Nyon's interest. Of course, Hancock took as complete bullshit.

"I don't believe you." Hancock said.

"That's fine. I can't make change your mind. But what I just told you was the truth."

"That is a ludicrous story. What is your purpose here?" Hancock asked

"I guess it would be to get a ship to take me back to the Archipelago to meet up with my friends. I would really like to get out of here as soon as possible. You're the most important person here. Can you take out to sea?"

Skipping all of the crowds yelling. As well as Hancock turning Margaret, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra to stone.

'Again' Luffy thought. "What the hell did you do to them? They saved my life!"

"Yes, they have been punished for helping you."

"Turn them back to normal!" Luffy said calmly and less frantic than last time.

"Who do you think you are ordering around?"

"Turn them back to normal!"

"Bring Bacura to the Arena!"

"I told you to turn them back to normal!"

"This place is the Kingdom of warriors, Amazon Lily, where if you are powerful, you are beautiful. You should die fighting and we are gonna watch it."

Bacura walks onto the Arena stage. Going to skip Bacura's intro by Hancock. The snakes binding Luffy slither away, freeing Luffy. He looks up at Bacura ala Hancocks looking down at you pose.

"Bacura looks extremely hungry, doesn't it?"

"It is, it hasn't been fed for a while."

"Be grateful man, that Bacura will eat a thin monkey like you."

"What's going to happen to them? Are you going to turn them back to normal?" Luffy asks pointing to the trio of statues.

Skipping the crowd's reaction. Bacura breaks some of the tiles on the arena.

"Bacura!" Hancock says

"Eat him!" the crowd yells

Bacura get ready to pounce. He goes to attack Luffy and Luffy dodges well in advance. Bacura attempts to eat Luffy three times.

"Bacura has never had trouble killing anyone before." Some kuja in attendance say to those sitting around them.

"What are you doing Bacura?" Hancock yells down to the big cat.

 **GOING TO TYPE OUT TWO IDEAS.**

 **BELOW IS IDEA NUMBER 1.**

"Strength is beauty, right?" Luffy asks Hancock. "How about this for beauty." Luffy's arm turns black, he jumps into the air and he bites down on his forearm. It grows to absurd proportions and the air spreads around his body.

"Bound man." Luffy says.

"Sister, he is using Busoshoku no Haki."

"I can see that. But what is wrong with his body? He keeps bouncing!"

Luffy propels himself a good twenty feet into the air. Bacura jumps up after him. All the while Luffy is retracting his right hand into his forearm. The two hover in midair for a split second before Luffy unloads a Kong Gun propelling Bacura into and through the top of a mountainside not too far from the arena.

An unconscious and broken Bacura fly through the trees and land on the western shore of the island to the bewilderment of the islanders who were going about their business.

Back in the arena

Everyone had seen the man and Bacura jump but they didn't see what happened next. All they heard was a noise, so they got up and ran to the top of the stadium seating to see a whole in the mountain top and a trail of downed trees leading to the shore of the island.

The three sister's jaws were on the floor. They could follow what happened from their higher vantage point. Granny Nyon had moved from her seat and went to get a view for herself.

'Imagine what would hyve hyppened should this hyve been done to that Celestial Dragon.'

In the meantime, Luffy lands back on the arena floor and changes back to normal. He sits on the ground until everyone goes back to their seats. Eventually everyone did and no one could say a word.

"How is that for beauty?" Luffy asked "So, who do I fight next?"

'Who is this boy?' Hancock thought to herself.

Hancock somehow convinces Sandersonia and Marigold to fight Luffy. He doesn't use Gear Fourth. He moves the stone people. Sandersonia uses the statue against him. Luffy uses Conquerors Haki preventing the destruction of the stone person and knocks out a good portion, but not all of the warriors. Events transpire pretty much the same after that. Sandersonia's cape and top catch on fire, But Luffy jumps on her back preventing the reveal of the hoof print of the Celestial Dragon. Evacuation of the stadium. Everything stays the same. They learn of what he did on Sabaody Archipelago. Hancock falls in love with Luffy again.

 **END OF IDEA NUMBER 1.**

* * *

 **BEGINNING OF IDEA NUMBER 2.**

"Strength is beauty, right?" Luffy asks Hancock. "How about this for beauty." Luffy jumps into the air and he bites down on his forearm. It grows to the size of the Kong Gun.

Luffy jumps a good twenty feet into the air. Bacura jumps up after him. All the while Luffy is retracting his right hand into his forearm. The two hover in midair for a split second before Luffy unloads a Kong Gun minus Haki propelling Bacura into a mountainside not too far from the arena. The impact leaves a sizeable crater in the mountain.

Back in the arena

Everyone had seen the man and Bacura jump but they didn't see what happened next. All they heard was a noise, so they got up and ran to the top of the stadium seating to see a crater in the mountain.

The three sister's jaws were on the floor. They could follow what happened from their higher vantage point. Granny Nyon had moved from her seat and went to get a view for herself.

'Imagine what would hyve hyppened should this hyve been done to that Celestial Dragon.'

In the meantime, Luffy lands back on the arena floor and lets all of the excess air out of his body. He sits on the ground until everyone goes back to their seats. Eventually everyone did still sort of speechless at the feat of strength without Haki.

"How is that for beauty?" Luffy asked "So, who do I fight next?"

'Who is this boy?' Hancock thought to herself.

Sandersonia and Marigold fight Luffy. He doesn't use the Kong Gun like attack. He moves the stone people. Sandersonia uses the statue against him. Luffy uses Conquerors Haki preventing the destruction of the stone person and knocks out a good portion, but not all of the warriors. Events transpire pretty much the same after that. Sandersonia's cape and top catch on fire, But Luffy jumps on her back preventing the reveal of the hoof print of the Celestial Dragon. Evacuation of the stadium. Everything stays the same. They learn of what he did on Sabaody Archipelago. Hancock falls in love with Luffy again.

 **END OF IDEA NUMBER 2.**


End file.
